Pesadillas
by Alhena de Eridano
Summary: Julián siempre despierta a Sorrento de madrugada, de una manera muy poco amable, porque tiene pesadillas. ¿Qué será lo que atormenta al dios? ¿Qué es lo que le provoca tanto terror? [Leer "Reconstrucción del Templo Marino..." para una mejor comprensión. Relacionada con "El pésimo día de Sorrento".]


**Pesadillas**

_Día 13 de "El mes de Poseidón". Quedan 17. ¿Podre lograrlo? ¿Me dará la inspiración para tanto? ¿Me pasará el Señor Hermes más chismerío? Y lo más importante ¿Podré decidirme entre gastar mis ahorros en un cargador nuevo (el mío murió definitivamente) o en los libros de Stephen King que están saliendo en el diario?_

**Disclamer: **Saint Seiya pertenece a esa divinidad llamada Kurumada. Que nos hizo el honor de venir a este mundo y regalarnos a estos hermosos caballeros. (¬¬ Aunque podría haberles dado más protagonismo a los dorados)

* * *

**Pesadillas**

_03:00_

_-¡Sorrento!- el gritó y la patada que lo arrojó de la cama arruinaron su lento despertar […] Levantó la vista y se encontró a Julián hecho un ovillo en SU cama y temblando._

_-¡Tuve una pesadilla! ¿Me puedo quedar acá?_

* * *

**_Esa misma noche. 02:00_**

Todo estaba oscuro. No podía ver nada, ni siquiera su mano delante de él. Una voz susurraba a su alrededor, las palabras inteligibles.

Movió la vista entre la oscuridad intentando encontrar una salida. Sentía que no podía respirar y el pánico empezó a poseerlo.

"_Me debes"_

La voz susurrante estaba justo en su oído y había logrado entender las palabras. Un escalofrío lo recorrió de pies a cabeza cuando la escuchó de nuevo.

"_Págame"_

Julián no sabía que hacer. Intentaba contestar, decirle que no tenía dinero, pero las palabras se atoraban en su garganta.

"_¡Me debes!"_

La voz había aumentado su volumen y se notaba más enojada.

"_¡Págame!"_

El grito lo hizo saltar de su lugar y cerrar los ojos. Abrazándose a sí mismo y temblando, esperó.

Silencio. La voz se había ido. Respiró profundo y el olor a putrefacción y mugre invadió sus fosas nasales provocándole nauseas.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con que estaba en un callejón. Basura lo rodeaba y el olor provenía de un tarro de basura caído donde un perro rompía las bolsas en busca de comida.

Miró hacia abajo y notó que su finísima ropa de diseñador no eran más que harapos. Lo que en un momento habían sido largos pantalones blancos ahora le llegaban a las rodillas, estaban rasgados y estaban manchados de varios colores. Su chaqueta no estaba y su remera no tenía mangas.

En ese momento fue consciente del frío y el hambre que poblaban su cuerpo.

Escuchó pasos y vio a dos mujeres envueltas en largos tapados que lucían muy calentitos.

―Disculpe ―llamó. Su voz sonaba rasposa y poco usada. Carraspeo y un exceso de toz sacudió su cuerpo.

Una de las mujeres, de larga cabellera fuego, se volteó hacia él y le dedicó una mirada de asco, frunciendo la nariz y volteando la vista enseguida.

La otra, de corta cabellera castaña, le dedicó una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa.

―Vaya, Poseidón. Que bajo haz caído.

―Ayúdenme ―les dijo. ―Tengo frío y ustedes tiene esos sacos—

―Ni en sueños dejo que un ser tan asqueroso toque mis cosas ―dijo la de cabello rojo ―Vámonos, Deméter.

Las mujeres desaparecieron y Julián se resignó al frío. Nuevos pasos, estos acompañados de voces animadas, llamaron su atención. Y el olor a papas fritas le hizo agua la boca.

Cuatro jóvenes pasaban por el lugar mientras se reían y empujaban un poco. Todos llevaban conos rebosantes de papas.

―Disculpen ―los llamó.

Uno de los jóvenes, de cabellos azules disparados en todas direcciones lo miró con curiosidad. Los demás se detuvieron.

El de cabellera negra se acercó a él y le tendió el cono.

―¿Quieres?

Feliz de que tuvieran compasión de él, Julián alargó la mano y en cuando sus dedos estaban a punto de tocarlo, se encontró con aire.

―Pues cómprate, viejo ―le dijo y empezó a reír acompañado de los demás. Mientras se alejaban.

Julián volvió a resignarse.

Un grupo de muchachas pasaron sin prestarle atención, demasiado ocupadas discutiendo sobre qué se pondrían para una fiesta. Estaba seguro que la peli-lila le había lanzado una mirada sobradora.

Cerró los ojos y se dispuso a dormir a pesar del frío que no le dejaba quedarse quieto y el hambre que le ocasionaba pulsadas en el estómago.

Más pasos se escucharon pero no les prestó atención. Quería que esto terminara. De no haber visitado el Inframundo antes creería que estaba atrapado en una de las prisiones.

Un par de pasos se detuvieron frente a él y alguien le dio un ligero puntapié.

―Oye, hermano. ―Reconocía esa voz. Cómo no hacerlo si lo había soportado por milenios.

Levantó la vista y se encontró con Zeus y Hades, su hermano mayor lo miraba con una ceja levantada mientras el menor lo golpeaba con SU tridente.

―¿Estás vivo?

―Chispita, Per… Hades. ¡Qué bueno verlos! ―Se lanzó contra sus hermanos y los abrazó con fuerza. Estaba en el Olimpo. Todo había sido una pesadilla. ―No tiene idea de lo mucho que…

"_Me debes"_

Ahí estaba esa voz de nuevo. Miró a sus hermanos.

"_Págame"_

La voz retumbaba alrededor. Y venía de sus hermanos. Otros dioses empezaron a entrar al lugar. Todos murmurando.

"_Me debes, me debes, me debes, me debes"_

Julián despertó de golpe. Temblaba. Soltó el agarre de hierro que tenía sobre las sábanas y se pasó la mano por la cara. Estaba cubierto en sudor y le costaba respirar.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, lanzó las sábanas lejos de su cuerpo y salió corriendo hacía el único lugar donde estaría seguro.

* * *

_03:00_

_-¡Tuve una pesadilla! ¿Me puedo quedar acá?_

* * *

_Gracias por leer… (No tienen idea la tristeza que me causo tener que escribir sobre un indigente siendo ignorado por las personas…)_

_**Inspiración: "**__El pésimo día de Sorrento" (si no lo leyeron los invitó a hacerlo) y una pregunta que me hizo ImOtO-92._

**Un par de cosas de potencial importancia:**

1\. **¿Por qué no lo subí anoche como hago siempre?** _Mis clases de los viernes terminan a las 20hs, tengo bus para regresar a mi casa a las 21hs (en realidad siempre pasa a las 21:30hs), súmenle una hora de viaje y media hora que me toma llegar a mi casa. Llegue tan cansada que fui directo a la cama._

2\. Como dije antes, el cargador de mi compu murió definitivamente y estoy con cargador prestado.

**3\. ¿A qué vienen estas dos cosas?** _A que este __no__ era el fic que tenía planeado para hoy. De hecho recién termino de escribirlo. El que SI era para hoy quedó atrapado en mi compu que se quedó sin batería y se llevaron el cargador._

**4\. ¿Y por qué eso es importante?** _Porque éste fic NO ESTA REVISADO (Por lo general los dejo descansar y los reviso varias veces a lo largo de la semana) así que en realidad no sé qué tan bueno sea._

_Saludos. Lena :)_


End file.
